Presents for Patrick
by ThatOCLady
Summary: Jane celebrates his birthday with friends and family. Everyone brought presents and he guessed what they were before opening them. What could his wife Teresa have planned for his birthday which Patrick hasn't been able to guess for a month? Jisbon child fic. Post Season 7.


A/N: I'm floored by how well my _Mentalist_ one-shots are received. A ton of thanks, y'all. This is a sweet little something before I go on a hiatus. Do be kind to review.  
I'll be back to writing by the end of October. Until then, why not read my other story _The Angry Princess and the Thief Who Stole Her Tiara_? It's a little funny and absolutely free! Bye. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mentalist_ or its characters.

* * *

 **Presents for Patrick**

He wasn't too fond of celebrating his birthday. _Not to be a martyr_ , Jane thought, _but I am not the kind of person whose life needs to be celebrated._ Nevertheless, he accepted the present Ben put in his hands and thanked the kid. Ben was smiling out of embarrassment, as Maddie stood by his side,  
"I made it myself"  
Rigsby and Grace gave each other a proud parent's smile while Cho and Wylie waited for Jane to open the box. Jane did and his heart warmed at the sight of the silver kaleidoscope. Ben had written on it in his runny hand with a marker pen, _'Happy BDay Uncle Patrick'_. Jane meant it when he said,  
"Ben, this is beautiful. I love kaleidoscopes"  
"Really?", Ben asked.  
"Absolutely", he took one look through the scope, "Wow. It's splendid and well-engineered"  
He patted Ben affectionately on the back and thanked him again. Grace handed Jane a much larger present, saying,  
"Ben insisted that he wanted to give you a separate birthday present. This is from Wayne and I"  
"Thank you, Rigsbys"  
He knew what it was before opening it. Everyone but Cho laughed aloud when he opened the box.  
"Oh, Grace"  
Jane held up the new shoes his friends had gotten him. Wayne said, smirking,  
"We are doing the world a favor with those"  
Wylie put his present in Jane's hands before the laughter died. Jane shook the box near his ears and opened it to find what he mentally knew it to be. An expensive watch, with some Wylie touches.  
"I updated it", Wylie said, "Put in a weather alert, an SOS signal, a tracking device..."  
"Thank you, Wylie!", Jane said and put the watch aside, "The receiver part of the tracking device is with Lisbon, I suppose"  
"Yep", she came out of their daughter's nursery.  
Wylie gave a goofy smile to Lisbon, who came to sit next to Cho on the couch. Cho put his present on the table before Jane, with a small smile.  
"Happy Birthday, Jane"  
Jane didn't have to shake or weigh this one to know what it was. He unwrapped the bottle and held it up to read the label. Cho might not be a drinker but he had good taste.  
"It isn't a re-gift. I bought this one"  
Jane smiled at the memory Cho's words evoked and thanked him. For a moment, he was back in the CBI office, guessing the presents everyone gave Lisbon. His eyes turned to her, sitting with her legs crossed and talking to Maddie with a smile. The faint lines on her beautiful face reminded him of all the years they had been together. Little did he know when he gifted her a pony, that he would spend the rest of his life trying to reproduce that scintillating smile as much as he could.  
"Is Evy still asleep?", Grace asked Lisbon.  
She nodded. Jane could see that Wylie had been dying to ask something. And he did.  
"What did you get him?"  
Everybody turned to Lisbon. Jane put his hands under his chin and eyed her playfully. He had received a private gift for each night of his birthday throughout the two years they were married. Last time, it had been her naughtiest self, wearing a really long silk ribbon and nothing else. He was hoping she would get even more creative this year.  
"Yeah", Rigsby was curious too, "What did you get him?"  
Lisbon folded her arms across her chest, looked at her husband across the room and smiled.  
"Let him guess"  
Jane grinned, as Rigsby exclaimed a loud _"Ohh!",_ and said,  
"Come on, Teresa"  
"No", she shook her head, "You like guessing games. Give it your best shot"  
He admitted it openly,  
"I have been trying to guess since a month. You have been very shrewd this time. Not a single clue anywhere"  
"You had to meet your match", Cho commented.  
Lisbon was pleased,  
"Accept defeat and I'll tell you what it is"  
Jane conceded. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone by being stubborn and guessing wrong.  
"Fine. You win. Now, what is it?"  
Lisbon bit her lip and gave him a wickedly cute smile. She got off the couch and said,  
"Wylie, get the camera ready"  
The former Serious Crimes Unit of CBI watched after Lisbon as she went into Evy's nursery and Wylie turned on his camera with a proud smile. Jane made a mental note to get back at the young man later for whatever conspiracy he was a part of.

Cho had broken into a full smile. Rigsby had started laughing and clapping like a seal. Grace had put a hand on her mouth in a mixture of surprise and delight. And Jane believed nothing could wipe out the grin on his face and the joy in his heart. Lisbon was holding Evy's hand, bowing from the waist to keep her head in level with hers. She kept her eyes fixed on Jane's expression as she walked their daughter into the drawing room. Evangeline Jane, with her golden hair trimmed and her blue three-piece suit, fixed her green eyes on Daddy as she bit her thumb, grinning and waddling.  
"Oh my God", Grace smiled.  
Wylie taped the whole thing. He was careful enough to leave out the part where Jane hugged his daughter and wife with tears in his eyes, murmuring,  
"I love you so much"


End file.
